In Love With The Enemy
by missing-frame
Summary: As Harry Potter comes back for his last year at Hogwarts, he strangely develops an attraction towards the male population, especially a certain blonde and blue eyed  hottie. HarryxDraco
1. Introduction

**Hi Everyone!**

**Me (Tanya) and Kaja have started writing this story a while ago on Quizilla, but then we were too busy and gave up. And now we're back again!**

**This story is mostly crack, and doesn't really follow any events past the 4th book. Just pretend... Voldermort is on vacation or something for most of it. Enjoy!**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah** - Stress on words

---

**Disclaimer: We realize this is hard to believe, but we don't own Harry Potter. We know, we know, how shocking.**

_---_

**_Chapter 1: Introduction_**

QUICK DESCRIPTION OF YOU: You are seventeen, tall, slightly curly shiny raven black hair, killer legs, kinda small chest, and stunning green eyes.

**_

* * *

_**

"**Wake up!** Wake the ruddy hell up! That blasted train is going to leave without you and you sure as hell aren't missing it and staying here! WAKE UP!!!"

I sat up in my bed groaning and rubbing my eyes groggily. My horrible muggle uncle was pounding on my door and bellowing about how "your bloody train is going to leave for that bloody dump of a school you go to". I groaned again and fell back onto my bed, trying to drown out his yelling with my pillow.

Until his words registered in my brain.

_Who_ cares _if the stupid train is gonna leave_... wait... _THE TRAIN IS GOING TO LEAVE?!?! WHAT?!?!_

I shot bolt upright and looked around wildly for my alarm clock (although it was just sitting on my bedside table, as always). I grabbed it and stared at the time. 10:45?!

_The train leaves at 11:00!!_

I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Coming downstairs, I noticed my overly obese, disgusting cousin staring at me. Was that... drool?! I quickly sped up and entered the kitchen.

"There's no time for breakfast," my aunt said coldly. "Get your trunk and get out!"

I was in my seventh year and so I was allowed to do magic outside of school and apparate. With a flick of my wand, my trunk and owl cage came soaring down the stairs, nearly knocking over my fat cousin. I gripped my trunk with one hand, my owl cage in the other, and a blueberry fat-free muffin in my teeth. As I was about to walk out the door, my stupid cousin ran up and winked at me, licking his lips. I choked on the muffin and ran out the door as fast as I fucking could. Glancing back nervously, I saw him checking out my ass.

_Eew, that gross freak! We're cousins!_ I shuddered. Swallowing the rest of your muffin, I closed my eyes in concentration... and apparated inside platform 9 and 3/4, where the steaming scarlet Hogwarts Express engine was whistling shrilly and students were bustling around saying goodbye to their families. I spotted my two best friends and followed them discreetly into the train. When they had settled themselves in a compartment, I pranced in and squealed, "Hey guys, how was your summer?!?!"

They both grinned up at me, and the girl with long, bushy brown hair said, "Hi Harry, long time no see."

**END HARRY'S POV **

**_

* * *

_**

The train ride was very...odd.

"So how's it been?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Dudley kept... er... I think he was **hitting** on me!"

"Ew..." Ron squeaked in a girly voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry looked at Ron, and noticed how handsome he was.

"Wow Ron! You sure have grown!" Harry said in a seductive voice.

"Harry?" Hermione stared at him.

"Oh...haha...hehe..." Harry blushed and looked away. Deciding not to talk for the rest of the ride in fear of saying something as embarrassing as what he just said.

Looking out the window, He noticed Ron's reflection in the window. Harry turned to face him.

_Look at that hair! It's so beautiful when it's blowing into his face like that... and that face! Oh that face!_ Harry thought dreamily, totally ignoring the fact that Ron and Hermione were looking at him with disgusted faces...

"Umm, Harry? Is something wrong with you?" Hermione questioned. Harry happily turned to Hermione and smiled the biggest smile.

"No, everything is just **perfect**." Harry sighed.

Five minutes later he thought of what just happened.

_Harry! How can you be so stupid Ron's your friend you can't like him!!!_

They all sat in an awkward silence for the next 10 minutes. Harry was just peacefully sitting, looking out the window when...

_Oh GOD! __Ron's a guy too! A fucking GUY!_

"Holy shit...he's a guy! NASTY!"

"Who's a guy?"

"Oh... Dudley. He's a guy... um... isn't that **DISGUSTING**?!"

Both of Harry's friends stared at him ...again.

**_

* * *

_**

The rest of the ride was completely silent. As soon as the train stopped, Ron and Hermione immediately rushed out of the compartment, leaving Harry alone and very confused.

Getting off the train, Harry noticed a pair of stunning blue eyes staring intently at him, and then disappearing into the crowd. He shrugged and continued walking towards the carriages.

As Harry finally reached Hogwarts, and entered the Great Hall, everyone finished settling down into their seats. He looked around, seeing new faces. Then Harry found those blue eyes again. He noticed who they belonged too.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry watched him for a while. Watched him eat his dinner with that characteristic Malfoy sophistication. Harry was almost mesmerized.

Harry honestly couldn't, or at least really didn't want to take his eyes off Draco. Then it hit him.

_Wait... DRACO MALFOY???_

Harry choked on his muffin.

**_

* * *

_**

**So, how'd you like it? The chapters aren't very long so sorry about that **

**Review Please? **


	2. Solution to the World's Hunger Problem

**Hey guys! **

**2nd chapter!!! Excited much?**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah** - Stress on words

---

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't believe us the first time, we do not own Harry Potter.**

_---_

**Chapter 2 : Solution to the World's Hunger Problem**

After a mostly uneventful dinner, Harry very slowly walked through the already dark corridors to the Common room. He noticed a shadow behind him. Harry turned around to face Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco spat out.

"Hey Hunny!" Harry replied absent-mindly.

Draco looked at him with a WTF face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"er...kidding?"

"Whatever Potter. I just come to tell you that you better watch your back this year." He smirked.

"Oh, and a detention tomorrow for wandering the halls past curfew." Draco pointed to his shiny prefect badge.

"Have fun." And with that Draco turned around and left, leaving Harry wondering.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I say that? He's also my worst enemy! GROSS!_

Harry finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

_Oh GOD! He's a guy!!!_

"He's also a guy! EW!" He screamed, turning heads of a few passer-bys. Before having to make-up an explanation, Harry quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He jumped into his bed, but found something - or someone sleeping on it.

"Dude! That's my freaking bed!" Ron yelled.

"Oops sorry Ron hehe..." Harry got off his bed and got into his own, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up, the sun shining down on him from the window of the Gryffindor tower. He stumbled out of bed and looked at his watch. _10:05 on a Sunday morning. Everyone must have already left to eat._

Looking around for something to wear, Harry noticed something pink and fluffy partially hidden under Ron's pillow. Curious, Harry walked up to Ron's bed, and took out what seemed to be a diary. He slowly opened it up, and started reading the latest entry.

**_"Dear Diary,_**

**_Harry has gotten soo totally hot this summer, I just love the way his hair shines in the sun! I love him so super duper much!!!_**

**_Always Yours, Love Ron"_**

_Oh HELL NO._

Harry quickly placed it back where it was before, and ran downstairs and towards the Great Hall, hoping the food will help him forget the rather scary piece of information he found out a few moments earlier.

* * *

Still traumatized, and in a slight daze, Harry walked up to Ron and Hermione, and sat down. 

"Hi Harry! Feeling better today?" Ron smiled at him. Harry suspiciously eyed him back.

_Perv._

Ron and Hermione gave Harry worried glances.

"Harry, please talk to us!"

"I'm fine! I'm just-- Whoa Dean those shoes are SO last season, I wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing them!" Harry squealed, pointing at Dean Thomas' shoes. Dean blushed and muttered something to himself, then left to join another part of the table. (hopefully one that didn't notice his bad taste in shoes)

Someone put their arm on Harry's shoulder for comforting, and he turned around to find out whom. Harry immediately noticed it was Ron, and almost fell off the bench. He really didn't need any sexual harassment at this point, and although it didn't seem like it, he was sure there were perverted thoughts going through Ron's mind.

Before anyone had the chance to ask about Harry's recent behaviour, he ran off.

* * *

It seemed like Harry were running for ages, before his legs finally gave out and he collapsed by some random statue. (A/N: Tanya: sup Random Statue? RS: nm u?) 

_And why exactly was I running just now?_ Harry began to wonder, but he just couldn't remember why. _Great, now I am hungry. Wait, what's this?_ He noticed a sandwich that was stuffed in his pocket, and immediately took it out and started chewing, the lost energy quickly coming back to him. _Well, that sure was fortunate, wasn't it. I must remember to do that more often. My ideas are going to save the worlds hunger problem!_

While Harry was thinking about saving the world, he walked right into someone, causing both of them to tumble down. Harry didn't know who it was yet, but it felt perfect lying on their tight chest and well-defined abs. It _was_ perfect at least, until that person roughly threw him into a wall.

Harry groaned in pain, but managed to stand up and face the one and only Draco Malfoy. He was glaring at Harry with disgust, but it was soon turned into his infamous smirk.

"Well Potter, I know all the girls want me, but I didn't know you wanted me as well."

Draco was standing there, waiting to hear Harry's pathetic comeback, and then laugh at Harry's inability to make a witty remark. Instead he noticed something very different.

_Damn right I want you Draco, you__'re a fine piece of ass._ Harry thought, staring hungrily at Draco Malfoy.

"You are so hot!" Harry exclaimed, but immediately covered his mouth. Draco however, heard every word, and was already off.

_Why is_ everyone _running today?_ Harry thought, picking up the half-eaten sandwich off the floor, and finishing it in one bite.

* * *

**We can't really do this on the site, but the diary entry by Ron was _supposed_ to have been covered with hearts. Just so you know.**

**Review? **


	3. Realizations

**I realize this is the 3rd chapter today, and I will definitely not update as often from now on, but I'll try to upload a chapter every 3-7 days. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah** - Stress on words

---

**Disclaimer: We are Tanya and Kaja, not J K Rowling. Therefore, we do not own Harry Potter.**

_---_

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

Draco entered the Slytherin common room, and sat down in front of the fireplace.

_What the hell is Potters problem?! He was like__ mentally undressing mee-wwwell actually, he does look pretty hot this year._

Draco stared longingly into the fire.

_Wait, what did I just think? Oh yeah, it must have been "Pansy looks pretty hot this year."_ Draco tried to convince himself. Just then, Pansy Parkinson entered the room wearing a very tight pair of bright yellow leather pants, and a hideous purple tube top on her underdeveloped curves.

_Oh GOD._ Draco shuddered, _Now Harry Potter-- delicious._

A minute later, the Slytherin common room was engulfed in horrified screeches of a certain blonde hottie.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day in the girl's washroom, talking to Moaning Myrtle about his sexual desires. Myrtle, as usual, was moaning through the entire thing. 

"But Haaarry why don't you ever think about meee? You know, when I was still alive, aaaaall the guys used to LOVE meeee!"

"That's great Myrtle. I am sure you were the hottest thing alive"

"I suuuure was. A piiiity though. If I was still aliiiiive, aaaaall the guys at this schooool would be throooowing themselves at meeee right now!"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Riiiight, well I have to go now…"

"'Till next time sweetybuns!"

It was Monday, the first day of classes. Harry walked over to the History of Magic room. Ron and Hermione joined him soon after, and class finally began.

Three minutes later, most of the students were fast asleep.

Harry woke up half an hour later, noticing someone continuously poking him. Raising his head off the desk, Harry saw a note on his books.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Can you please explain to us what the hell is wrong with you? You've been acting so strange and distant lately. **_

_**- Ron and Hermione**_

Trying to think of a way to get himself out of the situation, he raised his hand and said the first thing that came to his mind:

"Mr. Binns, may I be excused? I need to go change my tampon"

* * *

Harry trudged through the halls, occasionally hitting his fists against an unsuspecting painting. 

"What's wrong with me?!" Harry cursed to himself. "Why do I feel so awkward? From another person's point of view, you'd think I was gay or something. Which I'm NOT." He glared at a few first years walking by, who turned their heads to watch the crazy kid talk to himself.

"I **can't** be gay, can I?" he continued mumbling to himself on the way to Dumbledore's office. "I mean, I still like girls and everything. That one over there is pretty cute, and **look** at that ass!"

Moments later, he realized that the pretty girl with the nice ass was infact a guy.

_Creepy._

* * *

"Fruitcake." The staircase to Dumbledore's office appeared in front of Harry. 

"Yoo-hoo Harry! Come in!" Dumbledore called in a sing-song voice.

"Hello Professor," Harry said politely.

"So, what seems to be the problem Harry?"

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with me. I act strange, I feel strange and I say things that are strange. WHY? OH LORD TELL ME WHY?"

"Oh, you poor, poor child. You must be so scared of facing Voldermort, that's why."

"Voldermort? Oh who _cares_ about him? These feelings are different."

"Oh _those_ feelings! I see, I see, I know exactly what you're talking about!

"Wha?"

Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"Well _duh_ Harry, you're gay."

"WHA???"

"Shush child, I'm busy painting my nails."

o.0

* * *

Hermione and Ron were wandering around Hogwarts after dinner, trying to find Harry. 

"Honestly Ron, where can he _possibly_ be? We've searched _everywhere_."

"Er… I dunno."

Hermione sighed, and took out a vile from her pocket.

"When we find him, this will help us get the answers we want."

"Veritaserum?"

"Exactly."

* * *

After HOURS of gruelling searching (Tanya: It's only been five minutes guys), Ron and Hermione spotted Harry. 

Harry was peacefully walking through the corridors, when two people tackled him to the ground and poured a horrible tasting liquid down his throat.

"So Harry. What _is_ wrong with you?"

Before he could stop himself, Harry said two words that would change his life forever.

"I'm hungry."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! Liked it? We hope so.**

**Review! Next chapter will be up early next week.**


	4. Confession

**Now I KNOW I said I was going to update later, but I just realized that this chapters is going to be a total shortie, so I might as well update it right now. **

**Wow! I never expected 3 reviews already! Thanks a lot you guys, I'm really glad some people actually like our story!**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah** - Stress on words

---

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, but we own Draco Malfoy. No honestly, we do!!! We do I swear!!!**

**Alright, I lied. **

_---_

**_Chapter 4: Confessions_**

Ron and Hermione trudged along behind Harry, sneaking worried and suspicious glances at each other as Harry pranced towards the kitchens, in search of some food. When they got there, he tickled the pear and giggled along with it.

True, he was still a little dazed and shocked from Dumbledore's news, but he was feeling surprisingly happy and relaxed as well. It seemed as if an incredible weight was lifted off his delicate shoulders. He could now totally understand how he had ever had a crush-type thing with Cho Chang. She was tall, athletic, tough, and older than him. Harry realized he had noticed how deliciously manly she was, and admired her masculinity.

But now he felt finally free to acknowledge his deepest _desires_ including a very yummy blonde hottie.

Not that he planned to tell anyone though.

He decided _not_ to tell Ron and Hermione. _I won't tell them_ he thought firmly, while munching on a sexilicious red strawberry. He had pondered all this while enjoying some fruit from the kitchens.

_Heehee __I'm eating fruit and I'm fruity!_ He giggled to himself again, and caught Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Harry, you've been so strange lately, please just tell us what's up." Hermione pleaded.

"Well, okay Emgeh," Harry mumbled through a mouthful of banana. He felt unusually contented sucking it. He pushed it in and out of hid mouth happily while Ron gaped. (Tanya & Kaja: …you go Harry.)

"Sorry, what??" Hermione asked, looking confused. "_What_ did you say?"

Ron gulped then burst out. "HARRY!!! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? ARE YOU LIKE, **GAY** OR SOMETHING?!?"

"Harry swallowed the chunk of banana in his mouth and shrugged.

"Well, Yeah. "

**

* * *

Yeah yeah I know. It's super short, but this was probably the best spot to cut off. Besides, I've already gotten three other chapters up today. **

**Review? We'd love some feedback.**


	5. Draco Darling :heart:

**Chapter 5 is here!!**

**This chapter isn't very long either, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah** - Stress on words

**---**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, kay?**

_**---**_

**_Chapter 5: Draco Darling :heart:_**

Ron and Hermione stood in the kitchens, mouths agape and food spilling out onto the previously clean floor.

"H-Harry… you are gay?!"

Harry Potter nodded happily, and reached for another banana. Meanwhile, Hermione's face showed an earth-shattering frown, and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Harry… are you sure you're not even a _little_ bit straight? A teensy-weensy bit?" She asked with a small glint of hope.

All hope was crushed as Harry merrily skipped over to his friends and flashed a peace sign.

"Nuh-uhhhh!"

As if nothing happened, Harry continued his skipping all the way out of the kitchens and into their dormitories, and huge basket of apples and bananas hanging on his arm.

"Tra-la-la Tra-la-la, I'm eating fruuuuiiiits and I'm fruiiiiityyyy, fruity, fruity, fruity…"

Ron and Hermione dashed after Harry.

"I don't know how many times he fell on his head this summer, but we have _got_ to do something about it!" Hermione breathed heavily. Harry sure was a fast skipper.

"Oh I don't know about that Hermione, it could be pretty fun…" Ron started, but shut up when Hermione menacingly glared at him.

_Oookay, someone has way too many books shoved up her -- _

They rushed past Dumbledore, who had an understanding smile plastered on his face. The moon-rimmed glasses revealed a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

_O__-ho-ho, this is going to be a _marvellous_ year_.

* * *

While all that was going on, Draco Malfoy was relaxing in a humongous hot tub; a little bonus for all of the prefects. Surrounded by hundreds of bubbles and multi-coloured jets, Draco was surely in heaven. 

_H__mm_ thought Draco, _It_ _would be even better if someone was here with me…_

"Yoo-hoo, Draco darling! Open up, your wifey is waiting for you!! _:heart:_" The sound of his stalker's voice sent Draco back into the real world.

_Oh HELL no__, NOT Pansy. Why is SHE here?!_

"I heard you have a hot tub in there Draco darling! _:heart:_" Her eyes glistened with tears when Draco made no attempt to open the door for her. "I thought we were meant to be? _:heart:_ Don't you want me there Draco darling? _:heart:_"

Draco was convinced that this time Pansy would finally realize that NO he didn't want her there, and quit stalking him day and night, when suddenly a light bulb lit up above Pansy's head.

"I get it Drakie-poo, you just want some space for now don't you? _:heart:_ Well darling, I _totally_ understand, and I love you so much that I'll wait right out here so you won't be lonely after you come out! _:heart:_"

With that thought in mind, Pansy sat down by the door, and patiently awaited the presence of her self-proclaimed husband.

Draco shook his head in disbelief.

_Well__, shit. _

* * *

**This chapter wasn't very funny, I know. Anyways, I imagined the :heart: signs to be pretty much like hearts floating around Pansy as she spoke to or thought of Draco.**

**Next chapter should be up sometime this week, and I promis it will be longer. **


	6. Sweet Escape

**Yay for chapter 6! I'm off to Europe on the 10th, and won't be back for two weeks. I'll hopefully be able to post at least 2 more chapters before I leave.**

**A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story, especially ILOVERWHPDM, who comments almost every time I upload a new chapter. **

**Thanks a bunch! **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter guys. (If you were wondering btw, it's only me writing since around chapter 4, Kaja might help out later on)**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah -** Stress on words

**---**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be stuck with a crappy summer job right now.**

_---_

**Chapter 6: Sweet Escape**

Four hours after Pansy swore to stay by the door to the hot tub until Draco came out, she hastily ran off to the washroom, hoping Draco would still be there when she comes back.

_Oh Draco darling, wait for me my breath-taking object of affection, for I will be back, and together we shall venture out on our journey of endless love. :heart:heart:heart:_

Obviously, Draco eagerly took this opportunity to escape. His body was awfully pruny-looking, but that was the least of his worries with Pansy Parkinson on the loose.

Soon enough, he heard a gasp coming from the open hot tub room.

"Draco darling… where did you go... DRACO!!! _:heart:_" Her approaching footsteps and a continuous beeping noise gave indication that Pansy's new DRACOFINDER3000X was already turned on and ready for action.

_It's too late now… I have no where to go… dammit I will not go down like this… _

Luckily, he spotted a few innocent third years passing by him in the halls. Moving quickly, Draco dove into one of their bags, and retrieved the 'Monster Book of Monsters'. Facing it towards the sound of Pansy's footsteps, he undid the bindings on the book and let it go.

Draco felt a sense of pride as the brave little book made its way towards enemy grounds. As the 'Monster Book of Monsters' turned a corner and went out of sight, Draco immediately began his mad dash to the other side of the castle.

* * *

On the other side of the castle Harry Potter was knitting a sock in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione gave up on the whole 'gay' issue, and was now concentrated on teaching Harry Potter to incorporate several colours into his expertly knitted socks. 

"Harry, you do know red and green clash horribly when you arrange them like that?!"

"But Hermione, all the joys in life come from being nice to everything and everyone! I only have the colours blue, yellow, red and green. Since I already made a blue and yellow sock, it wouldn't be fair for the red and green if I didn't do the same for them, silly!" Harry chuckled, continuing with the knitting.

Hermione banged her head on the table for a while, hoping she'd wake up and Harry would regain his common sense and heterosexuality present for the last six years. She wondered what _really_ happened to Harry during the summer. There was something oddly suspicisious about his behaviour.

Meanwhile, Ron was nowhere to be seen. Although more then likely, he was writing in that icky diary of his. About Harry no doubt.

_Stupid Ron__ and his closet perversity, _Hermione thought bitterly, _and Stupid Harry. Why do they have to be gay huh? Maybe the whole _school_ is freaking gay? That'd be just _marvellous_. How can I ever hope to have a cute high school romance in these conditions??_

She was now only partially angry at her idiotic best friends; her anger was also directed at the books that she cherished so deeply, but which entirely failed to mention the solution to these types of situations. Feeling utterly betrayed by her only sources of knowledge, Hermione felt it was time the books paid for her misery.

Forgetting about Harry and his socks, Hermione stomped up the stairs into the girls dormitories, wielding a black sharpie in her right hand, and a pair of scissors in her left. She wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

_Boy oh boy, is someone feeling cranky today or what?_ Harry quietly giggled to himself.

After finishing his sock, Harry put away his knitting kit and decided it was the perfect time for a small snack. Making his way out of the dormitories and into the kitchens, Harry openly discussed his newly discovered feelings with the moving paintings he passed on the way.

* * *

Nearing the last turn he had to make, Harry heard footsteps approaching him at a rapid pace. Before he had any time to move, a green and black blob knocked Harry off his feet. Standing up and brushing the dust off of his robes, Harry noticed that once again Draco was the one he had crashed into. Not that crashing into Draco was a problem for Harry; on the contrary, seeing the blonde hottie made him feel all warm inside. 

As Draco stood up, Harry was expecting to be greeted with the dashing flawless Malfoy face, but instead noticed that Draco looked somewhat… pruny. Harry scrunched up his nose.

"I'm not sure that's the right look for you, hun."

Draco Malfoy scowled and attempted to look angry, but his pruny features made him looks more like an upset pug.

Harry thought that Draco looked positively adorable like that, and decided once and for all that his love _will_ prevail.

Harry shyly looked up at Draco, and twirled his hair between his fingers for an extra flirty effect.

"Draco, would you like to come to the kitchens with me?"

* * *

**Can you imagine a pruny Draco? Haha, although I do not know if that is truly what happens after hours and hours of sitting in a hot tub, I'm not really too keen on finding out. Feel free to try it out though, I'd love to hear the results. **

**Well this chapter is longer then the last two, so yay for** **that! The next one will be at least as long as this one.**

**Next chapter -- Harry and Draco visit the kitchens ... _together_. It'll be oodles of fun. **


	7. Kitchen Time

**I'm off to Europe on the 10th, and won't be back for two weeks. I think there might be another chapter for you before I leave, and I'll make sure to post it if I finish in time. But as of now, I doubt it'll get done before tomorrow. **

**Once again, thanks for your reviews, and thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favourites. **

**Enjoy!!**

**---**

"Blah Blah Blah" - Talking

_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**Blah Blah Blah** - Stress on words

**---**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school student who doesn't even own a car. In my situation, owning Harry Potter is unfortunately out of the question.**

_**---**_

**Chapter 7: Kitchen Time**

Still twirling his hair in a flirty manner, Harry patiently waited for Draco's answer. He waited… and waited… and waited…

Until Harry's stomach made a loud gurgling noise, and he promptly decided that there is only so much torture his famished body could take.

In a blink of an eye Harry swiftly walked over to a stunned Draco, entwined their fingers and dragged him off to the kitchens. While Draco was trying to come up with a witty remark to prevent the upcoming event, Harry already hauled him through the passage, a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"Oh isn't this just the _greatest_ thing Draco, we finally get to spend some quality time together!"

Harry stopped walking and looked around in hoped of finding a suitable snack. Their fingers were still entwined, and noticing this Draco moved his hand off in disgust. As soon as he let go though, Draco felt the need to feel the comforting warmth radiating off Harry's hand just on more time…

_Sick. This is so sick. This is very sick… sick __**sick **__**SICK**__…_

Draco tried convincing himself just how sick these feelings _should_ be. Taking his mind off his feelings, Draco looked for a way out.

Meanwhile, Harry found a rather delightful-looking plate of pastries sitting only a few feet away. Happily, he picked up the entire plate and brought it over to Draco. When Draco didn't respond, seemingly preoccupied with deep thoughts, Harry gave him a pout and offered a delectable cream puff.

"Leave me alone Potter, would you?" He finally spat out.

"Well sooooorry, but seeing as how you are standing here and not even attempting to escape, I'm guessing you really do want to spend time with me, but are too nervous too make the first move, right?" Harry wisely replied, grinning like a fool.

Draco shook his head angrily, but continued to stand in the same spot he's been in for the last five minutes.

"No you idiot, I can't move because my feet are _glued_ to the freaking floor!"

Sure enough, it seemed that Draco has stepped in a rather large puddle of glue that found itself onto the floor from a nearby table. The reason a bottle of glue was in the kitchens remained unknown.

Still wanting to believe his own theory Harry got down onto the floor and suspiciously inspected the substance underneath Draco's shoes. He experimentally touched it, sniffed it, and stood up after having come up with a verdict.

"Draco, it seems that your feet are glued to the floor."

Draco's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Really now."

"Mhmm! No worries, I'll help you!" _And you'll love me forever and ever…_ Harry grinned. He then proceeded to take out his wand and mutter a simple spell, evaporating the glue in a matter of seconds.

_WHA…? But how did he__… Aha! We are wizards, we can do magic! _Draco cleverly deduced.

Swollen with pride, Harry puffed out his chest and proudly stuffed his wand back into his pocket. He wasn't known as the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing!

Continuing on with his musings, Harry heard a strange noise coming from Draco's general direction.

"arghweldfp… tha… guhh...nks"

"Draco…?"

"than… dflskhffn… ks"

"Come again?"

"Thanks."

Harry's eyes popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. Draco said thanks? Draco Malfoy said thanks? The blonde ice-cube-like hottie just told Harry Potter thanks? He almost fainted of happiness.

"Oh Draco I love you too!!! Let's spend the rest of the day together just you and me what do you say?"

Draco tried to determine how a 'thank you' translated to a declaration of love, but immediately stiffened when Harry pulled him into a big hug. There's only so much hitting on a (seemingly) straight man can take in one day! First Pansy, and now this… Draco was not in the best of moods. Throwing Harry off of himself, Draco dashed for the exit.

"Potter, I don't know _why_ you are acting so… joyful and happy… and _outright __**gay**_ right now, but leave _me_ out of it." And with those final words, Draco slammed the door shut.

Harry was left alone and heartbroken inside the kitchens, the elves nowhere in sight to comfort him. Harry sighed, and slowly made his way back to the dormitories.

_Draco… I thought… I thought maybe he finally started becoming closer to me. But I was wrong. __How will he ever notice me as more than an enemy now? _

Filled with sad thoughts, Harry made his way past a large mirror. Looking at his reflection, Harry thought about Draco's parting words.

"_Potter, I don't know _why_ you are acting so… joyful and happy… and outright __**gay**__ right now, but leave _me_ out of it."_

"…_are acting so… joyful and happy… and outright __**gay**__ right now, but leave _me_ out of it."_

"… _joyful and happy…outright __**gay**__…leave _me_ out of it"._

_Eureka!!! _Harry glanced at himself in the mirror, and experimentally covered one of his eyes with a part if his bangs. _If Draco doesn't want me to be joyful and happy, then I shall look and talk and act dark and emotional, and then Draco's heart will surely be mine!_

Amazed with his brilliant idea, Harry sprinted to his room and began the necessary transformations. Tomorrow, there was going to be a new Harry in Hogwarts.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is now done! I think this was the longest chapter I've written so far. Don't worry, Harry and Draco will definetely have a _lot _more interaction in the next two chapters.**

**Next Chapter -- Harry Potter reveals his new look. **


End file.
